Game On
by I'm Logalicious
Summary: **LOGAN SMUT** You and Logan decide to play a game... Nothing is off limits!


_You awoke very early this morning to the sound of your phone buzzing. You turned on your side and saw that Logan was already gone. You think back to last night, when you and Logan decided to play a game… testing each other's limits! Either by texting, phone calls, voice mail, photos…. Nothing was off limits!_

_You picked up your phone and said to yourself **"I know what this is!"**_

**LOGAN:** Morning baby girl… GAME ON! ;)

**YOU:** Babe are you sure you want to start this early? Cause I know for a fact you wont last until tonight!

_You make your way to the kitchen to make breakfast. As you wait for coffee you get a new message!_

**LOGAN:** Challenge accepted! And darlin'… I'll have you begging for me real quick… just like you were last night ;)

**YOU:** Really? I clearly remember you doing all the begging while I was riding you last night!

**LOGAN:** SO WRONG! I'm about to go do a radio interview, we'll continue when I'm done…

_You sip your coffee and read the message… smirking to yourself. You turn on the radio to listen to the interview when you get an idea. And think to yourself "this will be good!" Then hits reply on your phone…_

**YOU:** Baby I'm about to take a long hot shower… like the one we took last night… Do you remember all the naughty things we did to each other in the shower last night... God I love how you feel inside me!

_You go upstairs, almost excited for his reply. You turn on the shower, and then hears your phone buzzing._

**LOGAN:** are you fucking kidding me? You are going to pay for that!

_You quickly take off your clothes, face the mirror and take a pic of yourself with the phone._

**YOU:** Whatever you say baby… whatever you say! Enjoy the picture! (attaches the picture and presses send)

_You jump in the shower, taking your time. Knowing he's gonna want to kill you when he sees that! After a while you step out, check your phone and see there's a new message. You chuckle to yourself and press read._

**LOGAN:** Babe… I swear to god the things I'm gonna do to you later! I'm gonna work you good!

_When you read that it's as if there was electricity running through your entire body… You were completely turned on. _

**YOU:** Fuck Logan… I hate you right now…

**LOGAN:** You won't be saying that later!

_Things go quiet for a while… You run out to do some errands. You stop in at Victoria's out a few things and goes into the change room. You try on some red panties, and takes a picture (knowing how much he loves your ass and red is his favorite color)._

**YOU:** baby… does this look good on me? (Attaches picture and presses send)

_You pay for your stuff and head home. As you get inside you get another message…_

**LOGAN:** babe… you better be wearing those when I get home… And I'm going into a meeting so I will be turning off my phone for a bit.

_You read the message and thinks to yourself… "Obviously I'll be wearing them". Then you decide… I'm gonna step things up a bit! You get out the video made a while back of yourself and Logan having sex. You cue it up to the part where your all but screaming his name. Then you call his phone and leave a voice mail…_

"**Hey baby… guess what I found? (Plays part of the video)You should come home so we can make another one… Or I can come to the studio and we can make one there? *chuckles* I love you!"** _(hangs up)_

_A little while later you change into one of his favorite shirts (knowing how much he loves when you wear his clothes). You curl up on the couch and wait for him to come home. And as you expected Logan walks through the door, kicks off his shoes and sits down on the couch. He looks at you and nods his head as if to say "come over here". So you crawl over to him and straddle him._

"**Hello lover..."** You say with a smirk before kissing him, biting his bottom lip.

He puts his hands on your hips looking you over noticing that your wearing his shirt **"Shit babe you know I love it when you wear my clothes"** he says, his voice raspy.

"**I also know you love it when I do this to you…"** You start to grind on him. He wraps an arm around your back and starts grinding against you. Using his other hand he pulls you in for a rough, sloppy kiss. Your tongues fighting for dominance… which he wins.

_You break the kiss, sliding to the floor on your knees. You undo his jeans and pull them off along with his boxers and tosses them aside. You take his rock hard cock in your hand and run your tongue from the base… all the way up, giving the tip a kiss. You look at him…and lick your lips before taking as much of him in your mouth as you can, using your hand to stroke the rest of him._

"**Fuuck babe…"** Logan hisses as you move your head up and down… slowly!

_Frustrated he grabs a fist full of your hair to control you and starts thrusting in to your mouth. You start moaning around him, allowing him to fuck your mouth. You can tell he's getting close… he's getting sloppy, his breathing is heavier and his legs are tensing up. So you pull back… earning a groan from Logan. You continue stroking him, a little faster this time._

"**You getting close baby…"** You say!

"**Fuck yess… soo close"** he says, his voice cracking.

_You start stroking him as faster, becoming completely turned on by the sounds coming from his mouth. _

"**B-babe… I'm g-gonna c-cum…"** he says.

"**Then cum for me baby…" **You say as you takes him back into your mouth.

"**Aahh fuuuck… mmmn…"** Logan yells out as he releases in your mouth, giving you everything he has.

_You continue sucking him, swallowing everything he has, until he comes down from his orgasm. You get up and straddle him again, kissing him passionately._

"**Well… how was that? You know I've been thinking about doing that to you all day!"** You wink at him.

"**Fuck your good at that! … But now it's my turn**!" Logan says as he rips the shirt off of you and lays you on your back.

_He kisses and nibbles down your neck to your chest. He starts licking and sucking on one of your nipples, while kneading your other breast and tweaking the nipple with his other hand. He then switches to your other breast._

"**Mmmn… god Logan…"** You moan.

_He then continues to kiss down your chest, then your stomach until he reaches the hem of your panties. With one swift motion he rips them off of you, before he takes your left leg and lifts it over his shoulder while holding the other one to the side. He lowers his head, flattens his tongue and gives one slow lick up your folds, before taking your clit in his mouth and gently sucking on it. _

"**B-baby that feels so g-good…"** You moan out loud.

_He smiles against you and continues… this time giving a hard suck to your clit before sliding 2 fingers inside you, moving in and out of you fast… _**"You're soo tight…"**_ Making you cry out…_

"**fuck baby….."** You cry out.

_He continues pumping his fingers faster and faster, making her back arch off the couch. Continuously working his tongue against her clit._

"**Oh my god baby….I'm soo close…"** She cries out, feeling her body start to tense up.

_When he hears that, he inserts a third finger, completely sending you over the edge._

"**Fuck Logan…."** You screamed over and over as your orgasm hits you, causing you to see stars.

_Logan continues his motions, slowing down little by little to bring you down from your orgasm. He removes his fingers and sits up, both of you breathing heavy. You lay there; your body still shaking…As Logan slowly kisses back up your stomach, your chest, your neck… before giving you the sweetest kiss._

"**Holy fuck…."** You say, while trying to catch your breath.

"**Babe… you ready for one more round?"** He says while kissing your neck.

You look at him and say **"ALWAYS … but after what you just did to me, I don't think I'm gonna be able to last very long!"**

He chuckles** "Me either…" **he says before pushing into you causing both of you to moan LOUDLY.

"**Ohhh Logannnn"** You cry out as he starts thrusting faster. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck; tugging on his hair.

"**Fuck …babe… you... like… that?"** He says between thrusts.

"**Mmmn Baby … you feel soo… good inside of …me… "You** manage to get out between moans.

_Logan leans down and kisses you, sucking and biting on your bottom lip. His thrust are faster, sloppier, he knows he's close now._

"**Ash…. You close?**He whispers in her ear_._

"**Yeahhh baby… I'm soo close"**You says as you runs your nails up and down his back, lightly scratching him.

_He groans and reaches his hand between them and starts rubbing your already swollen clit with his thumb._

You gasp…and scream **"Logan…. Oh my god I…I'm g-gonna c-c….."**

_It's like your whole body is on fire…. You let go… everything goes black for a minute, your writhing beneath him._

_He keeps thrusting harder… he feels your walls clench hard around him._

" **Aahh … fuuck Babe… "**He groans as he tenses up and releases; filling you up with everything he has.

_He continues thrusting, riding out their orgasms; before stopping completely. He pulls out of you, causing You to moan slightly. He collapses on top of you, both of you completely spent. You both lay there on the couch for a while… Logan with his head resting on your chest, while you gently run your fingers up and down his back._

"**Babe… that was amazing!" You** say as you run your fingers through Logan's hair.

He looks up at you **"yes… yes it was" **he says with a chuckle.

"**We need to play that game more often! "** You say with a smirk.

He leans up and kisses you. It's a genuine, sweet, amazing kiss! **"Don't worry… we will!"**

You look at him, touch his cheek with your hand and say** "I love you Logan" **And kisses him, giving his bottom lip a soft bite.

He kisses you back… **"I love you more"**

They switch positions, so they are both lying on their sides… your back to his chest. Logan grabs the blanket off the back of the couch; covering both of them. He wraps his arms around you, kisses the side of your head before you both fall asleep.


End file.
